


Minhyung

by phynxfeather



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassination, Baby Lucas, Character Death, Evil, Evil Prince, F/M, Genderbending, Historical, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Queen Minhyung, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Minhyung becomes queen overnight due to the assassination of her older sister Queen Taeyong. Everything changes after that night. Her sister's husband has blood in his eyes, her nephew keeps looking for his mother, her parents' ward might be conspiring with a handsome prince, and on top of it all, the man who assassinated her sister is in the castle having made Minhyung his next target. He will do anything to kill her. Even if it means befriending her, or dare they think this, falling in love.----I'm just giving it a shot by posting it here. I don't blame anyone for not reading gender bender, everyone to their own comfort of course. However if you do read it, please comment. I would really like that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Minhyung."

Her heart ached at the sound. Donghyuck never called her by her name. She always said Mark. Minhyung knew though, the name Mark was only a whisper lost in their innocent and playful days.

Minhyung turned her eyes from where she was sitting against the window sill. Her golden and blue dress shuffled as she moved to stand. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she collected herself. The once smiling lips were in a thin line. Her eyes were set on her friend. "Are they ready for me?" she asked in such a cold tone, as if all the life was taken from her voice.

Why wouldn't it be? Her sister was assassinated last night. She was the queen and Minhyung had never seen anyone else capable of ruling the land. Minhyung wanted to be a happy princess who didn't have to worry about the role of queen. Taeyong handled it so gracefully, Minhyung was scared any step she took as queen would be her last. Like she'd trip and destroy everything by accident and all eyes would be on her.

Donghyuck nodded her head slowly and pointed towards the exit of the room. Minhyung would be crowned queen today. Her sister was killed last night, and today Minhyung was expected to handle the kingdom. It all happened so fast. At one moment Minhyung was in bed trying to sleep, and the next there was banging on her chambers doors as if someone were trying to pound a rock against it and break it.

After she answered the door, her world fell apart.

-

Minhyung slowly walked down the rows of empty benches. At the end she could see the king standing there staring with bloodshot eyes. King Jungwoo had married Taeyong two years ago. He loved his wife more than any man could love his wife. They were happy, and after last night, his smile had faded. His face was cold, and as he clutched the tiny hand of a one-year old, he faced Minhyung.

"You know what you have to do."

Minhyung bowed her head and turned to the man standing across from Jungwoo. "Princess Minhyung, today you become queen."

Minhyung bent to her knees, bowing her head in submission. From today on she was to serve the people. To forget who she was and devote her life to those who might've killed her sister.

"I won't let the person who killed my wife, live."

Those were the last words Jungwoo had said to her as she was crowned and he walked down the row. One hand was gripping his sons and the other tipped the crown on his head as it fell to the ground and rolled away. It stopped by Donghyuck's feet. She looked up from where she was standing and looked right into Minhyung's eyes. She was adopted into the family when Taeyong and Minhyung's parents were still alive. She'd been given the status of ward and she cared for the two like her own sisters. It pained her too that Taeyong was gone. The beautiful lady of the Lee kingdom with pale skin and pink smiling lips, was now resting in a coffin. Skin gray and lips dull.

-

A week had passed and everything had lost its light. Every morning Minhyung would look at herself in the mirror and prepare to be eaten up by the people. She wasn't ready. She didn't even get the chance to mourn her sister. She couldn't be queen and yet, she was. She stood in front of her people and made decisions on how to keep the kingdom more safe.

King Jungwoo had decided to devote his time to find his wife's assassin and to always keep his son close. Their dinners were always so dull as Jungwoo never said a word, the little boy always looked from his father to his auntie then wondered where his mother was. Sometimes Donghyuck would hold him in her arms and sing lullabies. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she'd just do it. She'd take him on walks in the garden and tell him how much she loved him. How much of a beautiful little boy he was, and how much his mother loved him.

Minhyung would try to hold him and reassure him, but she'd fail. She'd never know what to say to her little nephew. The boy who held so much hope. His eyes always looked for his mother's. Just like the one night when Minhyung heard soft tapping on her door.

Minhyung turned away from the mirror, she'd just finished dressing for bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. Donghyuck stood holding the boy in her arms. His face was soaked in tears and it looked like another round of tears was coming. "Minhyung, I don't know what to do. Usually I can calm him down, but right now he won't listen to anything I say. He won't be soothed, I don't know what to do." Poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

Minhyung gulped and reached for the boy. She pulled him into her arms and held him close. "Yukhei, I'm right here."

Yukhei looked up at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "Mommy?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened. She looked from the boy to Minhyung. The older girl's eyes watered as she nodded slowly, kissing the boy's forehead. "Yes it's me," her voice was breaking, "I'm mommy," she sobbed.

Donghyuck stepped in and closed the door behind her. She placed her hand on Minhyung's back and sighed deeply. "This isn't going to end well."

Minhyung nodded. "I know, but what can I do?" she wiped at her tears as the boy rested his head on her shoulder. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "How about we sleep Yukhei?"

He nodded as he sobbed loud, the aftermath of all the tears. She placed him on the bed and turned to Donghyuck. "Please let Jungwoo know that he'll be sleeping here tonight. He really needs me. Anyway I have guards everywhere. We'll be okay."

Donghyuck nodded and walked out the door. As she shut the door, she frowned deeply, then her face contorted into anger. It wasn't fair that Minhyung hadn't even been going close to Yukhei these days; and all of a sudden he wanted to be with her. Donghyuck took care of him from time to time yet the boy had betrayed her. It enraged Donghyuck.

Or maybe she was overreacting. Maybe.

-

Minhyung awoke to a small hand patting her face. She opened her eyes and smiled. This was the third day in a row that Yukhei had slept beside her. This little boy made life brighter without her even knowing. "Good morning," she happily greeted as she grabbed his hand and kissed it's tiny palm.

"Mommy," Yukhei giggled.

The boy actually thought she was his mother. Minhyung didn't do anything to change his mind. Jungwoo had looked a little taken aback the first time, but he let it be. Minhyung was scared that Jungwoo would be upset. She was sure he wouldn't like his son calling someone that wasn't his wife, his mother. Though it seemed that Jungwoo was far more occupied in avenging his dead wife than who his son called mother. As long as his son was safe.

Minhyung sat up and placed Yukhei in her lap. "Alright, how about we get ready? I have lots of work to do, and you have a lot of playing to do," she grinned as she kissed his cheek.

The two got dressed and went down. The castle seemed a little more lively to Minhyung with Yukhei's small hand in hers. As they walked towards the dining hall, Minhyung's eyes landed on a man playing the violin. She raised her eyes. She'd never seen him around before, but he played beautifully.

"Who is that?" Minhyung inquired from a maid that was walking past her with a tray filled with freshly baked bread. Yukhei's eyes lit up when they landed on the tray. He was excited to get to the dining hall so he could eat it all.

The maid turned to her. "Your highness, good morning."

"Good morning," Minhyung replied, "who is the man playing the violin, I've never seen him before."

The maid nodded. "You have not, your highness, because he is new here. He just came last night from the neighboring town. He was hired to play, to bring some more life to the castle. I guess we all are trying to recover."

Minhyung was very interested in this. "He was hired in the proper way, right?"

She nodded her head. "Oh yes your highness, he was. If you like, I can ask the Show Master to visit you later today."

Minhyung nodded. "That is definitely a good idea. You are dismissed."

Yukhei frowned as Minhyung walked away from the direction the maid was going. He turned to Minhyung and frowned as they walked, "mommy?"

Minhyung looked down at him and lifted him into her arms. "I'm sorry Yukhei, I should've held you earlier."

He wanted to object but it seemed like his 'mommy' had something to say to someone else. He turned his head when she got the attention of the violinist.

"Your highness," he bowed his head.

Minhyung watched as he placed his violin on the table. "What is your name?"

"My name, your highness, is Jinwoo. Kim Jinwoo."

Minhyung nodded. "You're new here. You're very talented."

He smiled, his eyes turning into half moons as he did so. "Thank you, your highness. Anything to help your mood brighten."

Minhyung turned. "Well then, I will be off."

He bowed his head as she walked away with the little boy. The boy was looking right into his eyes as if he'd wronged him. He turned the other way and smirked. He didn't mind looking into the eyes of the boy whose mother he had assassinated. Now he was here to assassin the second queen. He chuckled to himself and thought 'Lee Jeno you truly are a master at this. It couldn't get any easier.'

-

They ate breakfast in a more livelier mood than before. Jungwoo's brother Jisung was visiting to help his brother with Yukhei and with the assassin problem. Yukhei was happy while eating the warm bread, and he tried talking, words inaudible, but a smile never leaving Minhyung's lips. She was just so happy talking with him. It seemed as if the hole inside her didn't hurt as much because her sister's son was there. He was lively and even though the thought was always at the back of her mind, Minhyung tried to ignore the fact that the boy truly was forgetting his mother. Or maybe his mind was trying to compensate.

After breakfast, Minhyung kissed Yukhei goodbye and walked away to perform her duties. Jungwoo took Yukhei on a small walk to visit his mother's grave. That left Jisung and Donghyuck sitting in silence. The male looked at the girl for a couple of seconds and then looked away. "You seem upset."

She played with her fork. "Should I not be?"

"Would you care to share?"

She thought about it. It'd be better not to tell Yukhei's father's brother why she was unhappy. Or maybe she could, Jisung seemed like the type who wouldn't spread rumors. "I'm upset because I've taken care of Yukhei more and one day Minhyung says she's his mother, and he loves her all of a sudden."

Jisung was silent, and then, "Donghyuck."

"I know," she groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I shouldn't be like that. He's just a little boy, but I can't help it."

"No," he spoke as he pulled her hand slightly away from her face. He looked at her with something between a smirk and a smile. "I get it. I'm on your side."

She moved both her hands away from her face and looked at the hand which Jisung was holding. Growing up, she'd always been told to keep a distance from men unless they were her husband. Donghyuck decided to undermine that right now. How could she not be with someone as handsome as Jisung sitting across her? Anyway she was pretty sure that rule was more for Minhyung and Taeyong who had followed it well. "You are?"

Jisung nodded. "I know how it can be to live in the shadows. How you're just a ward and your so-called sisters get to rule this kingdom. I think Dnonghyuck," he squeezed her hand, "it's time that you take what is yours. And even if it isn't, you should still take it."

"Yukhei's attention?" she asked with innocence.

He leaned closer and shook his head. "This kingdom."

-

Two nights later, Minhyung tossed and turned in bed. Yukhei was with Jungwoo tonight and it was the first time in five days that she'd tried to sleep by herself. The shallow hole in her heart began to grow deeper.

After an hour, Minhyung had given up. She had so much to do the next day and this wasn't helping. She got out of bed and walked through the halls. Finding her way down to the front of the castle, Minhyung's eyes went to a fountain that was hidden within the trees. The guards watching her, questioned, but she told them she'd be around. She walked deep into the trees to locate the beautiful ivory fountain from which the water flowing, sparkled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here."

Minhyung turned around startled and took a sign of relief when she saw who it was. "Jinwoo, you startled me."

Jeno walked towards her and grabbed her hand, kissing the back. "I'm so very sorry, your highness."

Minhyung's ears heated. She'd been kissed on the back of her hand countless times, but this time seemed so strange. No man had ever approached her this late and done so. As he raised his eyes to look at her and smile, she pulled her hand away. She turned around to look at the fountain, trying to calm her heart she didn't even know was beating rapidly.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No!"

He looked at her with a questioning look. "Your highness?"

She looked at him, embarrassed. The way she'd just acted was so not queen-like. "I mean, I'm sorry that is just," she turned away and hid her face in her hands, "so embarrassing. You may leave if you'd like. B-But you don't have to," she groaned to herself, face red under her hands.

Jeno looked at her from his spot. Right there, the back of her neck showed as her hair fell forward. He walked closer seizing the moment as the queen was practically unraveling in front of him. On any other occasion Jeno would be pleased that such a beautiful girl was falling to shambles because of him, but tonight was not the night. She was definitely not the girl to be viewing as more than a target. He swiftly moved his hand to the back of her neck and stopped inches away. As he reached for the blade in his pocket, she moved quickly, making his hand fall at the back of her neck. Jeno's eyes widened as she stiffened under his touch.

Minhyung turned slowly to look at him, face beet red in the moonlight. He retracted his hand and wore an apologetic look on his face. "I am so sorry your highness," his eyes went to her attire. She was wearing her nightgown. She hadn't even chosen to change while decinging to wander the halls. He moved his hand behind his back and looked away. He knew she was questioning him so he had to do something to cover up the situation. He looked at her right in the eyes. He knew that what he was about to say next would either get him kicked out from the castle, or based on the way she was acting, she'd probably say nothing.

"Ji-Jinwoo," she looked at him curiously. At this point her heart might pound out of her chest.

He looked right into her eyes with the most intense gaze he could settle on. "Your highness, you're just so mesmerizing. I-" he stepped closer. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was breathing heavily.

At those words, Minhyung forgot how to think straight. She'd never felt this way before. Yes there was the one time a prince was evidently trying to woo her, but this was different. Jenp made her feel something. She knew it was a bad feeling. The way she felt right now was chaotic because she didn't know a single thing about this man. All she knew was his scent and his exterior. There wasn't any fond feeling of liking or loving that Minhyung knew of. This was something her mother had warned her of. She found him mesmerizing too. She almost did it.

She almost let herself fall into a ditch of sins her mother had always tried to protect her from. He was so close, and his lips were right there. His strong arms could be around her small body in a split second. She could take him to her room and no one would ask. Minhyung could do it. As her eyes lingered on his lips, Minhyung felt his hand on her back.

As if something snapped within her, she stumbled back. He looked at her, lips parted in surprise. "I'm sorry, your highness. It seems I have overstepped."

She turned around, this time not flustered, but stern. "If I had done anything it would have been so extremely wrong on my end. I'm not like that. I do not know what goes on in the lower town or even in the taverns, but I would never." Minhyung turned to him. "I think it is time for me to go to sleep. I've faced enough tonight."

She walked past him, her arm brushing past his. Something in her ached, and she told the fiery monster inside her to go back to sleep. She wasn't going to let herself be tainted. She wouldn't, because it was disgraceful, and disgusting.

-

Minhyung walked through the hallway, unable to hear the sounds around her. What she'd just heard had shaken her. It had been a couple of days since the incident with Jeno, and she'd done her best to avoid him, however, today she heard what was the worst of things.

Jisung and Donsghyuck had tried to convince her to marry Jungwoo. They told her that he would want what's best for his son. That he should be able to keep his title as king and if she were queen, they could pick up from where they left off. Minhyung wasn't even aware if Jungwoo knew about this. That man loved Taeyong too much to be with another woman, let alone her younger sister. Minhyung was fine being Yukhei's mother from afar. She didn't mind Jungwoo being king by name as he always was. She didn't need to be anything to Jungwoo. She didn't have to—

As she was lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone. That's when she heard sounds again. Then she looked up into the eyes of the person she didn't want to see. She was vulnerable and he was right there, arms catching her in his embrace.

"Your highness," he looked concerned, "are you alright?"

Minhyung blinked, trying to move away. She didn't want to be close to him.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I can't live with myself being unable to apologize. Please know that I am extremely sorry, and honestly I just want to be a good Subject. I want us to forget that and maybe be friends?" Jeno questioned as he gripped on to her, not letting her escape. He knew he couldn't seduce her, so he might as well befriend her. Anyway the look in her eyes made him feel some type of way.

"You're truly sorry?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am. I didn't mean to hurt you, or chase you away."

Minhyung sighed. She looked around, there were people merely 6 feet away. She moved back, and this time he let go. "Okay." She walked past him slowly, unable to say anything more.

He stood there watching her. She looked vulnerable, easy to kill. He knew he had to follow her.

Minhyung lifelessly walked towards the fountain. In the day time there were less guards everywhere as there were less chances of an attack. As she walked deeper into the trees, she felt herself fall apart slowly. Like the strong exterior of a queen withered like flowers petals bit by bit as she walked. The petals fell, and finally as she reached the fountain, the last one finally wilting away. MInhyung had fallen apart and let the tears she'd been holding ever since Taeyong passed, fall from her eyes. She sobbed silently until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She blinked, a large tear falling. She was pulled against a hard chest as the person whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, I'm here."

That's all it took. Minhyung gripped his arms and cried her heart out. She knew no one could hear her here. She let herself fall into a million pieces, and somehow Jeno held every one of them together. He held her as she cried. His thoughts often went to killing her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't find it in himself to kill her.

Half an hour later, Minhyung was sitting on the grass, her dress pooling around her. Jeno sat right next to her, looking at the fountain as he let her take her time and collect herself.

"Thank you Jinwoo," she whispered, "thank you for being there for me. You've proven that you really can be a friend."

He looked at her in shock. She turned to him and nodded. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that," she kept her hands folded in her lap, "I guess I'll just let myself have a lack of judgement this time. I'd like to forget too, so I think just being friends as fast as possible is better."

He blinked. On the inside he was smirking. This couldn't get any easier. He had no idea that this girl was this vulnerable. "I'm happy to be your friend, your highness. Wouldn't it be strange though? I'm just a commoner."

Minhyung shook her head and looked at the fountain. "Don't worry, it wouldn't be. Because I've always wanted to be just like you. Before my sister passed, I enjoyed spending my time with the non-royals in the castle. I was friends with a lot of them but I guess it changed after I became queen. Now I really feel the power dynamic. So I guess," she looked at him with a broken smile, "you'll be an exemption."

Jeno raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his lips. He made it look sincere. This was getting easier and easier. "Now that is something I will not turn down."

Minhyung chuckled lightly covering her mouth with her hand. "I hope I live up to your expectations."

They fell into silence until Jeno spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, as a friend, why is it that you cried?"

Mihyung twiddled her fingers as the soft breeze blew by. She took a deep sigh and then shook her head. "I cannot share it to the fullest. I can tell you that I haven't been able to cry since my sister's passing, thank you by the way," she looked at him, "for being there for me."

Jeno smiled wider. "Of course, your majesty. I was concerned, that's why I followed you."

"Thank you for following me," she almost grinned but then realized she had to keep her composure. "I should get going. I've been gone long enough." She stood to her feet and straightened her dress. "See you around?"

He nodded, "yes, definitely."

-

"Why is it that you have called me here?" Jungwoo asked, taking a sip of water. It was after lunch time that Minhyung had asked him to join her in her study. He was leaning back in his chair, laid back. His eyes were on everything but Minhyung. He'd always been stern, but ever since Taeyong had passed away, Jungwoo had completely changed. "Is this about my son?"

"Sort of," Minhyung replied. "Are you aware that Jisung and Donghyuck want us to marry?"

Jungwoo looked at her for a split second and then tore his eyes from her face. He scoffed as he rose to his feet. "You're like a child to me."

Minhyung clutched her dress. She agreed. Jungwoo was five years older than Taeyong, and seven years older than Minhyung. It made no sense what Jisung and Donghyuck said. Even for the sake of Yukhei. The boy didn't need her to be married to his father.

"I'm going to talk to the two. They're mindless."

With that he walked out. Minhyung frowned, Jungwoo really had become cold. There were times when Taeyong was still alive that Jungwoo smiled at her or even said something nice. Now all he did was walk around like a cold soul inside his shell of a body. Minhyung felt guilt.

Yukhei was making the hole in her heart a little less painful, but it seemed as if Jungwoo had lost all life. That made Minhyung feel bad. Like she was getting over her sister too fast.

Even though her heart had to heal. She didn't have blood in her eyes.

Jungwoo did.

-

After Jungwoo had shouted at Jisung and Donghyuck about their ridiculous tactics, he'd left the two in the library. Jisung took a seat with a deep sigh as Donghyuck watched him for a couple of seconds. She then sat on the armchair beside him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jisung looked frustrated but nodded either way. Donghyuck somehow had a way of never getting on his nerves.

"Why is it that you want them to get married so bad? How will it help?"

Jisung looked up from the floor. He leaned over and whispered. "It's because if the two of them marry, Jungwoo never has to return to the Kim kingdom."

Donghyuck raised her eyebrows. "In what way? When he came here he decided to live here as the named King to the queen. Why would he return?"

"Well," Jisung began, "if anything happens to my brother, the already reigning King Doyoung, then who will take the throne? Obviously Jungwoo because he's not really needed as king here. However, if Jungwoo stays here and marries Minhyung, I'll be taking the throne next. Anyway, I don't think Jaehyun is going to have any babies soon." He leaned back in his chair.

Donghyuck tilted her head. "Why wouldn't she be having any babies? She has to provide the king with an heir. I'm sure she wants a baby too."

Jisung smirked. "Yeah but even if she does have a baby, which I'm sure she won't anytime soon, it'll be too young to rule. Then I'll have to take over."

Donghyuck nodded. She was always a good girl, never the one to scheme. However, spending time with Jisung had changed that. Slowly her pure heart was blackening and she had to stop it fast. "How does that help me get this kingdom though?"

Jisung leaned back in his chair and tilted his head, fingers tapping away at the edge of the armchair. "Maybe not this kingdom, but when I have that kingdom, I'm going to make you my queen."

Donghyuck trembled when Jisung placed his hand atop hers. She looked right into his eyes and couldn't find the words. It was insane, as if she were falling deeper and deeper into a trap. Or maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe it was finally being noticed. Finally being "loved". Finally getting something for herself.

Not that Donghyuck didn't already have any of those in another form already.

-

Jungwoo had successfully shushed Donghyuck and Jisung for the moment. With that the time turned into a month. Minhyung felt closer to Yukhei everyday, and somehow Jisung's visit prolonged. He claimed he had no responsibilities to get back to at the castle anyway. Minhyung didn't question it much, she was too busy engulfed in her duties, Yukhei, and Jeno.

The assassin found his anger growing by the day, as every time he saw Minhyung, he always mistook the chance. He didn't know why he kept slipping up, until one night, realization hit him.

He'd been walking through the halls, on his way to his quarters when he spotted Minhyung walking with her nephew. The little boy looked giddy as he jumped up and down, hand in Minhyung's. He seemed excited about tomorrow. Jeno knew why. The circus was coming. It was the first sort of celebration that took place after the queen's assasination. Jeno's blood boiled because he was unable to kill another queen.

Minhyung stopped when she noticed him and smiled brighter than Jeno had ever seen someone smile. "Jinwoo, how are you?"

He smiled back, even the boy looked excited to see him. Jeno shrugged it off. Yukhei had come to know him well these days. Every time the boy looked into the eyes of his mother's assassin, he had no idea. "I'm great, and I hope you are too."

Minhyung leaned down and lifted Yukhei into her arms. "I'm good. Shall we walk for a bit? Unless you have someplace to be?"

This was it. Jeno had his chance and he needed to take it. "Yes, let's walk."

They walked aside each other, talking about everything that wasn't confidential. When Minhyung expressed her excitement for the circus, Yukhei beamed at the thought. "He loves the circus."

"I do too."

They arrived at the fountain when Minhyung turned to him. "I feel like I should say this before tomorrow."

Jeno nodded, his eyes going to the boy who was clutching the front of Minhyung's dress. "Yes?"

"After my sister passed, everything happened so fast. Yukhei was slipping through the cracks, Jungwoo had turned cold faced, and I didn't know how to make things right. I didn't know how to recover and to be the queen this kingdom wants. The queen they need. Then two things happened."

Jeno raised his eyebrows. "Two things."

Minhyung nodded. "Yukhei felt calmer when he started calling me mommy, and spending time with me. Because of him I felt like the hole my sister left in my heart hurt less because her son was close to me. Jungwoo had always kept Yukhei close to him but he even let his son be with me." She smiled at the boy and kissed his cheek. Then she looked at Jeno. "Then you came along. Someone I could just talk to about anything and everything. With you I didn't have to be queen, I could just be myself. Like I always wanted to. Just be Minhyung. You made me feel better too Jinwoo. I feel like I can do this. Thank you," she placed her hand over his for a second in a reassuring way and then pulled it away.

Jeno blinked. He couldn't find the words. The dagger in his pocket burned a hole into his skin. His mind was blank. He was starting to understand what was happening.

-

The circus was beautiful. Everyone from the lower town and upper town was there. Minhyung sat in the area for her family alongside Yukhei, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, and Jisung. They watched the parade and the elephants. The vibrant colours were a swirl of emotions within their hearts. Like a frown was being lifted from their lips. Like a smile was finally settling.

As the circus was ending, Minhyung decided to take Yukhei down to pet the elephants. The Show Master welcomed her graciously and walked towards the elephants that were still out for everybody to see. The elephants were gigantic and even the baby elephant was high above Yukhei's height. Minhyung was about to bend down to pick him up when she heard another voice.

"Allow me," Jeno appeared, lifting the boy into his arms. Yukhei happily pet the elephant, giggling. This was the first time Jeno had held Yukhei.

Minhyung smiled. "Thank you Jinwoo."

"Jeno," he corrected.

Minhyung raised her eyebrows. "Jeno?"

Jeno looked at her and Yukhei continued to pet the elephant, giggling even harder when the elephant moved a little. Jeno kept his eyes on Minhyung. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. My violinist name is Kim Jinwoo, but my real name is Jeno. I'd prefer you call me that." He partially lied. He knew something had changed. It was impossible for this to happen so fast, but if Minhyung had had this sort of affect on him that he practically gave her his name, she was special. Extremely special.

Minhyung looked away, a little startled. She placed her hand lovingly on the baby elephant. "I see. Jeno," she tested the name on her tongue. "I'm pleased that you trust me enough."

Jeno blinked. "I do. More than you'd imagine."

Minhyung looked at him. "Really? How much?"

Jeno looked at Yukhei, the boy patting the side of the elephant, Jeno held his tiny hand and placed it gently against the elephant. "Be gentle," he whispered.

Yukhei nodded and rubbed his hand on the elephant, loving the feeling.

"Jeno?"

"Like I love you."

That changed everything.

In a blink of an eye, Minhyung felt it too.

-

It was hard telling Jungwoo especially. She told him first because she knew she needed his approval. There were a lot of complications, like for example Jeno being a commoner, Yukhei and how that would work out, and if Jungwoo would stay king. He was king by name anyway and he still deserved it, just not in the complicated way it was becoming.

To Minhyung's surprise, Jungwoo had taken a day to think and then the next he told her it was okay. She was allowed to love who she wanted. Just like he was allowed to love who he wanted. He even told her she could have any arrangement she wanted with Yukhei. Minhyung of course wanted to let the boy call her anything he wanted. She always wanted to be there for him.

"I don't want you to lose the person you love because of a petty reason. If you have the chance to have him now, why wouldn't you?"

Minhyung was shocked when he left her standing in her study. She smiled after a couple of seconds and then continued to tell the rest. Jisung had left after that. Promising he'd be back. Minhyung had noticed how upset Donghyuck looked when the older left. She'd seen how well they got along and now that Jisung was gone, she'd be left alone. Minhyung was always there for Donghyuck, even before Jisung had decided to stay. She didn't know though, Jisung and Donghyuck had become much more.

Jeno stayed at the castle as a violinist, practically abandoning his job as assassin. He knew he'd have to move up from his mediocre status eventually. He'd often talked to Minhyung about joining the army. She told him she'd let him do whatever he pleased. Their arrangement didn't last long. Two months later, Jeno proposed, and in a couple of weeks they were married. Jeno believed that if they were truly in love, they didn't have to wait. Minhyung had ever rarely held his hand, but after their marriage, the first time they kissed, Jeno knew this is what he wanted. It's where he wanted to be. His motives had changed from wanting to kill her to laying his life on the line for her.

A week after their marriage, Minhyung lay in bed beside him on a night in which Yukhei didn't stay with them. Minhyung was still getting used to the close contact, and even though Jeno had no intentions of killing her, he was getting used to not thinking of ways to.

Minhyung looked at Jeno for a second, then she looked up at the ceiling, resting her head against his chest. "I think Jisung and Donghyuck are in love."

Jeno raised his eyebrows, "is that so darling?" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Yes, she's been so happy ever since he came back two weeks ago. They seem so happy. Truly in love."

Jeno nodded. "Makes sense. I'm sure the king would be okay with his brother marrying her. Jisung will probably propose soon."

Minhyung grinned. "That'll make me so happy. Donghyuck deserves to be happy." She looked at him and smiled softly, "just like you and I are happy."

Jeno leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled back and closed his eyes. "Good night my love."

Minhyung shut her eyes, arm splayed across her husband's chest.

Jeno opened his eyes when she fell asleep. He looked at her for a couple of seconds. He knew they couldn't be like this forever. He couldn't lie about himself forever. Yukhei had gotten so close to him, Jungwoo accepted him (unable to find the assassin even yet), and Minhyung was his wife. During all that Jeno was the man who killed the one thing they all had in common. The late Queen Taeyong.

He knew one day Minhyung would find out. He knew he'd have to prove his love. He'd do anything, and even then he knew that ever since Taeyong's death, this kingdom had been shrouded in a darkness. At the pinnacle of it all, Lee Jeno.

Without knowing this of course, Prince Jisung too.

The next day they heard of both Jisung's proposal to Donghyuck and King Doyoung's death.


	2. The Assassin's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one person that commented! If you are reading please do comment, it motivates me.

They arrived at the Kim Kingdom immediately. Jungwoo, Jisung, and Donghyuck had come as Minhyung had to stay back to watch over the Lee Kingdom.

"Jaehyun," Jungwoo walked up to the girl sitting on a beautiful armchair and in a pink dress. Her eyes were bloodshot as she'd been crying ever since the happening. Her mother sat aside her, hand on her daughter's back. "Leave us be!" Jungwoo shouted to the guards who were standing in the room.

They all shuffled out. Donghyuck looked at Jisung. The youngest brother who should've been in shambles right now. There was a trace of sadness, but overall she couldn't identify the tragedy that should've been evident. When Taeyong had passed, Minhyung hadn't said a word unless she had to, and Donghyuck knew King Jungwoo had cried. He lost the love of his life.

Jungwoo kneeled down in front of his brother's wife. His eyes went to Jaehyun's mother, and then back to Jaehyun. "How did this happen?"

Jaehyun looked at him through tear filled eyes. "As all things happen to a king who's happily ruling his kingdom. Some people cannot fathom it Jungwoo," she sobbed. She was surprised that she was even able to speak this much through her unstoppable crying.

Jungwoo looked down and sighed. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kill whoever did this, but he was finding himself failing. With his wife, and with his brother. "I'm so sorry."

"No."

Jungwoo looked at her. "No?"

Jaehyun shook her head. "I may have just lost my husband, but you," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "you two," her eyes went to Jisung, "you two lost your brother. I'm so sorry."

Jungwoo rose to his feet. "It's not your fault Jaehyun. It's not. I just..." he went silent.

Donghyuck felt like crying. She felt like breaking down because she couldn't handle how broken this family had become. She placed her hand on her fiance's. He looked at her, saddened eyes and quivering lips.

"The funeral will be held in two days," Jungwoo spoke, "Minhyung will be joining us then too." He walked towards the door and left. Donghyuck imagined he needed some time alone to mourn the death of his brother.

Jisung looked at Jaehyun, eyes watering now. He was becoming an exceptional actor. "I'm sorry Jaehyun. I—"

Jaehyun shook her head and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a couple of seconds. Donghyuck watched in bewilderment. She had never seen a sister-in-law so close to a brother-in-law before. Maybe the rules that Taeyong and Minhyung so dutifully followed all their lives, were a little useless.

"Jisung," Jaehyun whispered, "we can't do anything anymore. We just have to be there for each other."

Jisung nodded, wrapping his arms gently around her. He looked straight ahead with a stone cold look in his eyes.

-

"Is something troubling you, my love?"

Minhyung looked away from the agreements she was reviewing. She couldn't focus on them. Not when King Doyoung had passed away less than a day ago. She put her pen down and rubbed her face for a second. "This crown is making my head ache." She lifted the crown from atop her head slowly and gently placed it on the table. She felt bad because she knew the girls always worked hard every morning placing it on her head with the proper hairstyle, and now it was ruined. She'd have to go back to them again.

"I'm sorry that's happening, maybe I can help cheer you up."

Minhyung looked up from her papers and smiled when she saw Jeno holding Yukhei in his arms. Jeno had decided to stay with Minhyung so he could watch over Yukhei. Jungwoo decided it'd be better for his son to stay here because a castle in the midst of a king's death was no place for a little boy. "Yukhei," she took the boy from her husband.

Jeno sat across her and smiled. "I know it's tragic. It's terrible that it happened, but please try not to stress yourself out. Your son can feel it, you know that?"

Minhyung raised her eyebrows and looked down at Yukhei. The boy was looking at her concerned. "Oh I'm so sorry," she pulled him closer into a hug, "mommy didn't mean to be upset like this. If only you knew, your uncle who loved you so much, is no longer in this world. I guess he's joining my sister in heaven."

Jeno felt uncomfortable at this point. He hated the fact that deaths and assassinations were still being brought up. He repented for what he did. For how much he hurt the girl he loves, but he couldn't erase what occurred. Everytime it was mentioned, he felt like he was misplaced. Especially now that Minhyung had given him the job he loved. Before being assigned to assassinate the queen, Jeno was a knight in the Huang Dynasty. He worked for the Chinese and was assigned to take down their biggest opponent. It was complicated and even though Jeno had run from that life, he still wanted to be in the army. Minhyung granted him that. She'd granted him everything. Even herself.

Minhyung's eyes went to Jeno's. "Are you okay?"

Jeno snapped out of his thoughts. "I am. Don't worry about it. Just startled from the events. First Jisung proposes to Donghyuck, which is amazing, and then we find out about King Doyoung. Do you think it was—"

"An enemy?" Minhyung shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't think they had any enemies, but honestly who shares this kind of stuff? I think it's just a little coincidental, right? First my sister and then King Doyoung. Maybe it's the same person."

Jeno knew it wasn't the same person. He was here the whole time. He'd never even had the king in mind. He wasn't Jeno's target. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. 

A guard walked in looking between the two. "Sir Jeno," he bowed his head, "Queen Minhyung," he looked at the queen. "The advisor awaits you."

Minhyung nodded. "Thank you. I will be right there."

The guard nodded and stepped out of the room waiting for the queen so she could go with him.

"I guess I should leave now."

Jeno stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed the crown and placed it atop her head. "Take care of yourself my love, I know you're startled, but stressing about it will do nothing. Anyway we'll be there in two days time. For now, be the queen of this kingdom," he took Yukhei from her arms, the boy happily wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck.

Minhyung stood up and nodded. "You're right, I'll see you later then."

Jeno stepped closer, looking for confirmation. They'd been married for a week. This was all so new, yet calming. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips gently and then walking out. On his way out he nodded to the guard. "What do you say Yukhei, should we go pet some horses?"

The boy cheered in excitement.

Jeno chuckled. "Sounds like a gracious yes to me."

-

Jisung sat in his study drinking from a glass of wine when Donghyuck walked in. He looked at her for a second and then glanced out the window. It had been 21 hours since Doyoung's passing. Everyone was preparing to sleep but he doubted anyone would get a chance to.

"Jisung," Donghyuck closed the door and walked towards him.

"Yes my love?"

She was a little upset when she'd walked in, but his soothing voice made her melt. She sat across him, hands folded on the table. "Are you drinking?"

He nodded. "It's stressful. I want to forget."

Donghyuck raised her eyebrows. "That your brother is dead?"

Jisung shook his head, looking into the glass of wine, "not that my brother is dead. Not that."

"Then what do you want to forget?"

Jisung placed the glass down, and looked right into her eyes. "What I did."

Donghyuck blinked. Her hand reached across the table and placed it atop his. Her ring glistened in the light of the candles as she wrapped her hand around his. "Jisung, is this really going to help?"

Jisung narrowed his eyes as her. "Of course it's going to help. No one will be able to blame me as well, because I wasn't even here when it happened, and the person I made do it, will never be caught. He's left the kingdom. You know we had to do this Donghyuck. We can't always come last in life. You think you deserve to just sit around as a ward? No. I'm going to make you queen, my love. " He turned his hand in hers and held it, taking a sip of his wine.

Donghyuck looked at their hands and smiled. Then she looked back at Jisung. "Did you imagine the current queen to be pregnant?"

Jisung's eyes widened. "She what?"

Donghyuck nodded. "I'm not sure if you could see it. It's slight, but she's pregnant. She may be having the future heir of this kingdom. The next in line. That's how it works, doesn't it Jisung?"

Jisung looked out the window, scheming. "I guess that's just another thing to handle."

Donghyuck narrowed her eyes. "You can't hurt an innocent child."

Jisung shook his head. "I told you Donghyuck, I will have to be king. I can handle my brother, and this new baby. I am of age to be king. That little unborn baby can't do anything. And without a king, Jaehyun is simply a queen by name. Just like without a queen, Jungwoo is a king by name."

"What if he becomes king here? Minhyung is queen there. She also has a husband."

Jisung smirked. "I know. However, Minhyung is still learning to manage her responsibilities as queen, and Jungwoo won't just abandon his wife's kingdom like that. During that, I can take my place here. You just," he looked at her and smiled, "look forward to our wedding."

-

When Minhyung arrived at the funeral, it felt surreal. She had flashbacks to Taeyong's funeral. They'd buried her right away because of a proclaimed assasination.

"Minhyung," Jungwoo had approached her when she'd arrived. "Glad you could make it," he spoke as he took his son from her arms. "Where's Jeno?"

"He's on his way up. I don't know how to even say this. I'm truly sorry Jungwoo. You don't deserve this."

Jungwoo could see the sadness in her eyes. "It's okay Minhyung," he turned around, "it is what it is."

As he walked, a stern look in his eyes, he felt something on the side of his face. He looked down to see Yukhei with saddened eyes and his tiny hand against his face. It's like this boy could sense everytime Minhyung and Jungwoo were upset. "Papa?"

Jungwoo stopped, looking right into those two small eyes. "Yukhei, I missed you my boy," he kissed his forehead, "I really missed you."

The amount of times people had held Yukhei in their arms and cried was becoming uncountable. A little boy didn't deserve this much sadness. However, he held it well. Already becoming a strong prince.

-

Minhyung was standing with Jeno on one side and Donghyuck on the other. The younger girl was holding her hand, trembling. Minhyung gripped it tight, trying her hardest not to cry. Beyond the casket she could see Jaehyun, Jisung, and Jungwoo (holding Yukhei) standing. They held their tears back as all they'd been doing was crying.

You couldn't blame Minhyung or Donghyuck. They had kind hearts, and they couldn't watch someone else's sadness. They cared too much. Yet Donghyuck had something else within her. She felt guilt.

Jeno looked at King Jungwoo, thinking about how he'd killed his wife. He then looked at his wife, noticing the way she was holding Donghyuck's hand. He knew he'd been telling her not to stress the entire time, but now he had to let her. She had to let herself feel the pain. She probably matched it to that of her sister.

At the center of it all was Jungwoo. In the last year, he'd lost his wife, and his brother.

-

"Did they say what it was?" Jeno asked as he sat at a very silent dinner with the Kim family and the Lee family.

Jaehyun placed her soup spoon at the edge of her plate. No one was yearning to eat. Everyone's appetite had flown out the window, not looking to return anytime soon. "It was an unpleasant night for me."

"Of course, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked right now," Jeno apologized.

Jaehyun shook her head. "No, I'm just wanting to share."

Jeno nodded, looking at Minhyung who tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed.

"Go on," Minhyung gestured to Jaehyun, "only if you'd like."

Jaehyun looked at her plate. "I would. I felt sick that night. I decided to go to the nurse and ask her what I should do. I didn't want to worry Doyoung, I knew how excited he was about the baby. I simply told him the nurse asked for me. I went to her, she asked me to lie down and gave me some medicine. She asked me to stay so that if anything happened I wouldn't have to come back and I could just be with her. I spent a long time there. I think maybe three hours. Once the nurse told me I could go back I did. Then I," she stopped.

Jungwoo placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay you don't have to continue."

"No I will," Jaehyun placed a hand against her slowly growing belly, "I went back to our chambers and found him bleeding from the head. He was laying in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, but lifeless. Like he was just laying there. Literally," she sobbed, "laying there. My husband who never did anything wrong to anyone," she buried her face in her hands.

Minhyung gulped. She stood up and walked towards Jaehyun. "I am so sorry," she pulled Jaehyun against her, the older girl wrapping her arms around her. Minhyung rested her chin against Jaehyun's head. "We're right here for you."

Everyone looked at Jaehyun. What an unfortunate person. What an unfortunate occurrence.

For a second Donghyuck looked at Jisung. All he gave her was a reassuring smile.

-

It was Yukhei's second birthday.

After King Doyoung's funeral, Jungwoo had stayed behind. He didn't want to let his son go, but he knew the safer place for Yukhei was with Minhyung in her kingdom. He didn't want to put another person's life on the line. As much as a paradox it was, he trusted Jeno to be able to keep Yukhei safe. Jeno was strong, he was a knight, and every single day the way his strength grew proved to Jungwoo that the boy could be kept safe.

Yukhei slept beside with Minhyung and Jeno every night. On occasion when Jungwoo came to visit he'd have his son with him. Jungwoo knew it was a bad habit and Yukhei should learn to be in his own room, but he was two. Everyone around him was in danger without saying and he couldn't trust anyone but the queen and her husband to keep his son safe.

Jungwoo had arrived the day of Yukhei's birthday. Minhyung had made sure that this would be an extravagant celebration. She knew her sister would've wanted it. She'd celebrated with Yukhei's first birthday as if it was a birthday for a king. Minhyung knew just how much Taeyong loved her son, and Minhyung would do anything to be there for the boy. On a day like this she missed her sister. She wanted her to be right there, smiling at her reassuringly. Taeyong and Jungwoo had become like parents to her. Yet now she had a distant relationship with Jungwoo, and the relationship with her sister was kept to the cemetery.

That day Minhyung stood in front of her mirror after she'd gotten dressed and gotten her hair done. She wore a beautiful gold dress which resembled an ornament in one sense. It was too extravagant for what she wore day to day, but she knew that Yukhei would like this dress. He always liked big extravagant things.

"Wow."

Minhyung turned around and smiled. "Jeno."

Jeno let the chamber doors fall shut. "Minhyung you look beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Jeno walked towards her slowly. "I think more than just beautiful. I think you always look beautiful, but all of a sudden I'm thinking back to the day we got married."

Minhyung chuckled. "I liked that day." She turned to look at herself in the mirror again and put on her earring.

"I've never seen you in a dress like this," Jeno mentioned, standing right behind her. He looked at her through the mirror and then slowly rested his chin against her bare shoulder. "No sleeves."

Minhyung put her other earring on and reached for her pearl necklace. "I do sometimes wear dresses like this, but I did as a little girl mostly. I didn't think it was appropriate before marriage."

"You're right."

"Thanks for agreeing."

Jeno tilted his head, "Why wouldn't I?"

Minhyung looked at Jeno and pulled away. "That tickles," she laughed, "anyway let me finish so we can go."

Jeno pulled away and took the necklace from her hand. "Okay I guess you just don't love me as much as Yukhei."

She raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Relax," he chuckled, laying the necklace around her neck, "I love that little boy. I'd never compare."

"What did you get him?"

Jeno clasped the necklace and then kissed Minhyung's cheek. "You'll just have to wait and see darling."

-

Yukhei loved his birthday party to the fullest. He loved enjoying the time with his family. Jungwoo looked a little upset at one point but eventually lifted his mood so that his son could have the day he wanted. He was a little boy, he didn't know much. Like how his mother wasn't there.

"I think he must be somewhere here," Minhyung said as she walked hand in hand with Yukhei. They were looking for Jeno who'd told Minhyun he'd be right back. He asked her to bring Yukhei to the front of the castle.

They'd been standing outside for a minute when Yukhei exclaimed. "Woah!" he pointed to Minhyung's left. Jeno came towards them on a stallion. He had a wide smile on his lips.

"Prince Yukhei, I have a surprise for you."

Yukhei was jumping up and down reaching up for Jeno. Minhyung leaned down and picked the boy up. She handed him to Jeno. "You got him a what, now?"

Jeno grinned, grabbing the boy and placing him in front of him. "A baby horse for a baby prince."

Minhyung raised her eyebrows. "You really know how to make him happy. Wow Jeno."

Jeno chuckled. "Yukhei loves animals. He loves horses and I can't help it. I love him," he smiled down at the boy who looked at him with bewilderment. "Join us my darling," he reached down for Minhyung.

"I'm wearing a dress," she shied away.

"So? You can sit in front of me, nothing will happen, and Yukhei can sit in your lap."

Minhyung thought about it for a second and agreed. "Fine, even though it's not even that far away, and I can walk."

He'd taken them to the stables. A beautiful white colt waited for them. Yukhei was excited and immediately demanded a ride. Jeno walked alongside making sure the boy was safely atop the horse.

The happiness in Yukhei's eyes made Minhyung fall even more in love with Jeno. She was ecstatic that her husband accepted the boy and loved him like she did.

Jeno on the other hand felt loving Yukhei could repent enough.

That's not how it works.

-

The day of Jisung and Donghyuck's wedding had arrived. Donghyuck was to be married at the Lee Kingdom and the reception would be held at the Kim Kingdom.

Minhyung found herself alone in her study for a moment. She'd awoken early to take care of a couple of duties before she'd have to go get dressed for the wedding. She'd almost finished looking through all the documents when she noticed an envelope. The seal was something she didn't recognize. It wasn't from any kingdom she could recall. The wax was green and within it was engraved a snake. She lifted the wax gently and opened the envelope.

Inside she found a small piece of paper. As if someone had ripped it off the corner of a very old piece of paper. She unfolded it and read what it said. The ink was thin at most places, but at the end of each letter there was a thick blot of ink.

Minhyung didn't think much when she read it once, but when she read it again, she couldn't believe her eyes.

**Your so-called lover assassinated your sister. You were meant to be next, Queen Minhyung.**

Minhyung blinked, her heart sinking. This couldn't be real could it? Jeno would never do that, he was simply a violinist from the lower town—

Then it occurred to Minhyung. Jeno had called himself Jinwoo. He'd told Minhyung that it was his violinist name.

Minhyung crumpled the paper and envelope, and threw the envelope into the fire. She looked at the paper for a couple of seconds and then threw it into the fire as well. It must be a joke. It had to be. Jeno couldn't have done that.

Minhyung took a seat, eyes becoming blurry with tears. No. It couldn't have been that way. This was just someone messing with her. Jeno loved her. He couldn't have—

Could he?

-

Minhyung had tried to clear her mind. She wanted to be happy the whole time as she watched her parents' ward (like a sister to her) marry the man she loved. Jisung and Donghyuck just made so much sense to Minhyung. They clicked. It was like watching real love blossom before her eyes.

Minhyung thought her love was real too. Not tainted by lies. Not that she believed the small piece of paper with little to no evidence. It just felt so strange. She knew if she didn't believe it, she would be firm about it. However, there was just a bad feeling at the back of her mind. Like the reason Jeno didn't tell her his real name, or how he said his passion was the army.

The army.

Minhyung stopped trying to think and paid more attention to Donghyuck and Jisung. She wanted to see them happy. Her parents' ward was marrying the man she loved. The man who loved her back.

Minhyung seriously hoped there were no strings attached.

As she watched Donghyuck stand before Jisung at the altar, and the two promised their lives to each other, Minhyung felt hollow. It was like her sister was leaving her again. She was happy for Donghyuck, but the note had left her messed up. Unable to think beyond her own needs and she hated that. She really hated herself for that.

When Donghyuck was about to leave, Minhyung hugged her tight.

"I pray that you'll be happy forever Donghyuck," she whispered.

Donghyuck reciprocated the embrace. She felt empty. She had the man she fell in love with and yet she couldn't help but think she was doing something wrong. Donghyuck knew she was doing something wrong but it was strange. Everytime Jisung smiled at her, she didn't think of it as a big deal anymore. Like it was all okay. It wasn't meant to be like that. "I do too Minhyung," she pulled away to look at her, "you know you're like a sister to me right? The sister I never had."

Minhyung nodded, eyes blurry. "Oh Donghyuck," she hugged her again, "Please forgive me if I've ever wronged you. You know I never meant any of it. I love you."

Donghyuck shook her head. She had no rage towards Minhyung or Yukhei anymore. She knew she had fallen into something deeper and she had to save herself. Jisung wasn't going to save her. She knew that much. At least this moment assured her that she always had someone to come back to. "I love you too Minhyung. I want you to be happy forever."

Minhyung swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope so too my sister."

-

"Jisung."

"Donghyuck my love," Jisung turned from the window and smiled at her. In the moonlight he looked like a cheshire cat with its evil grin.

Donghyuck walked up to him. She folded her hands within each other and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asked. "You don't have to stay away, come here my darling," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

Donghyuck looked at him with lips parted as she felt his other arm snake around her waist. She almost caught herself in the moment.

"What's wrong?" Jisung leaned closer. "You look fairly concerned for the first night of our marriage. It shouldn't be like this."

Donghyuck nodded. She looked around and then rested her eyes on Jisung's chest. "It won't be like that. I just had some stuff I wanted to clear up."

"Of course. Let's talk." He walked her over to the bed and sat down. She was about to sit a foot away from him when he pulled her to sit right against him. "You act like we haven't been close before," he chuckled, "what's wrong?"

Donghyuck should've known better. She should've followed the rules Minhyung and Taeyong followed when it came to men. However, Donghyuck wanted to be rebellious, and now she was certain she was in the belly of the beast. "No, I guess I'm just a little nervous. We're finally married."

Jisung laced his fingers through hers. "It's alright. You know with me, you have nothing to worry about."

Now they were beating around the bush. Donghyuck had to say what she wanted. "I wanted to ask what you were going to do now. Jungwoo seems to be here for the long run. Will he be king?"

Jisung leaned back slightly, hand still in Donghyuck's. "Well, I'm unsure. It seems that Minhyung is doing pleasant as queen. I don't mean to get rid of any more of my brothers. Jungwoo is the last left. I think Jungwoo should realize his responsibilities at the Lee Kingdom. And if not, then something will need to be done about someone there. And if he decides to stay there and make Jaehyun the queen until her child can rule, then something needs to be done here. Either way, don't worry. I will be king."

Donghyuck's eyes widened. "You mean you would hurt an innocent child?"

Jisung grabbed the side of her face and made her look at him. "Darling, you don't need to worry about it."

She shook her head. "I do though. I want to know Jisung. What is going on?"

Jisung shrugged. "I want to be king, and I want you to be queen. I shouldn't be kept from it just because I was born later."

Donghyuck couldn't get her mind off of what he said as he leaned closer and kissed her. She had finally figured him out. That was the worst part.

-

A week later Donghyuck and Jisung had their reception. Minhyung had noticed something in Donghyuck had changed. She asked the younger girl if she was okay, and all Donghyuck said was that people change after marriage. They realize responsibilities they didn't have.

For Donghyuck it was to right the wrong and steer the monster on the right track, or detach herself from him. No matter how strongly she felt for him.

After the celebration Jeno had taken Yukhei to see the horses at the Kim Kingdom. Minhyung felt uncertain so she asked if she could go along. She stood there watching her husband treat Yukhei like his own. She couldn't fathom how a man like him could do something to the child he claimed to love. How could he kill his mother?

For the past week Yukhei had been in the Kim Kingdom with Jungwoo. Minhyung had spent more time with Jeno than most days. He'd been loving, so she tried to erase the thoughts. To forget about the note, but she couldn't bring herself to. Every time he looked into her eyes, she saw her sister. Like it was true. Like Jeno really had killed her sister. He could've.

Everytime Jeno had tried to kiss her, she'd made up an excuse. She couldn't let herself kiss the man who killed her sister. No matter how much she claimed to love him, or he claimed to love her.

Did Jeno love her?

"Minhyung?"

Minhyung snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her husband. He was holding Yukhei in his arms.

"We're done now."

"Okay." Minhyung walked out with the two. She kept her eyes on the ground and let herself hold his hand when he reached over. She didn't want it to be true. She wanted at least a little hope.

Jeno looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He'd noticed how she'd been acting recently. He wanted to ask her countless times, but he thought if he acted like nothing was happening, she'd be better off. He knew it was his responsibility as her husband to ask her. He knew it, yet he also knew what it could be.

Jeno's eyes saddened. He knew it was bound to happen. He didn't know how, but he knew there was a storm coming.

-

Before Jeno and Minhyung left to go back to the Lee Kingdom, Minhyung met privately with Jungwoo.

"I wanted to ask you about a seal."

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows. "What kind of seal?"

"I was reading some books," Minhyung lied, "in them I noticed a green seal with a snake carved into it, mentioned. It didn't seem like it belonged to any Korean kingdom."

Jungwoo walked towards the table and took a seat. "Must be a relatively new book."

"Sorry?"

"I mean," Jungwoo looked at her, "it must be new. The green seal is a symbol of the merging of the Huang Dynasty with the Zhong Dynasty. When Emperor Huang married Empress Zhong, they decided to merge their lands rather than keep them separate. They were the only children of their dynasties, but their love was everlasting. Conniving in a way. Renjun and Chenle were already strong from before but when they merged, no other dynasty stood a chance. It has only been 10 years but they've left a mark on the Chinese lands. Their seal is a green snake because green is the favourite colour of Renjun's beloved and snakes are his weapon. They're dangerous people, even their army is something you could fill books with. Good thing we have nothing to do with them."

Minhyung stepped back in shock. Just in a couple of words, it all made sense. Jeno couldn't be a killer. Either that kingdom wanted to scare her and make something up, or maybe he was.

-

Jisung smiled when Donghyuck approached him. Everyone had left and night had fallen. She took firm steps towards him, and he raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong Donghyuck? Looks like you're about to attack me. Pretty adorable honestly."

Donghyuck narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want you to kill people for your own advantages. That's heartless."

Jisung tilted his head. "Oh come on Donghyuck, realize it's not that bad."

Donghyuck's eyes were enraged. "What do you mean, not that bad?!"

"Shh!" Jisung shushed her, "we don't yell here."

"Of course you don't! All you do is whisper your evils and fill my ears with them. Yes I was mad, but now I know it was because I was blinded by you. Yukhei did nothing wrong. He's just a baby and all he wanted was his mother. I can't believe I followed you blindly."

Jisung raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because you love me."

"I'm starting to think the only person you love is yourself Jisung!" she spat. "I don't think I can be blinded anymore. Stop killing your own blood for foolish reasons. In the ending you'll be left with nothing."

Jisung moved closer. "I'll have you. My queen. I don't need anything Donghyuck. And you don't need anyone but me. I gave you everything."

Donghyuck stepped back. "You gave me love. Love which I already had in a pure and different way before you. I didn't need it like this."

Jisung sighed. "Okay Donghyuck I think it's not the time to be arguing. We should do something. Maybe go on a walk."

Donghyuck shook her head. "Not until you say you'll stop."

Jisung scoffed.

"Okay then," her eyes were hot as they filled with tears, "I can't do this anymore. You deserve only yourself Prince Jisung. You don't deserve anyone's kindness. I know I've wronged, but at least I've realized."

Jisung looked surprised. "Wait what? Donghyuck," he stepped closer trying to grab her arm.

She pulled her arm away, stepping even more back. "I can't anymore Jisung," she tried not to cry, she couldn't look weak anymore, "if you want to be a killer, I will not assist. I cannot."

"What—"

"I'm leaving Jisung. I've decided only I can save myself."

"Donghyuck," Jisung reached for her.

She stepped away, a tear falling from her eyes. "Not anymore," she turned around and ran.

Jisung almost grabbed her hand but couldn't. He stood in shock watching her leave. His eyes were wide, and his heart broke.

Prince Jisung fell to his knees.

-

They'd arrived at the castle. Minhyung had been silent the whole time. Jeno didn't say anything either.

As she changed for bed, all she could think about was Jungwoo's words and the note.

Minhyung walked towards the balcony where Jeno stood looking over the castle grounds. He noticed Minhyung and smiled slightly.

Minhyung nodded and looked down, standing a foot from him. "I needed to ask you something."

"Okay," a blank reply.

Minhyung's heart sank. "Let's go inside."

"Sure."

They walked in silently. Minhyung closed the balcony doors and looked at her husband. "Jeno. I got a note the other day. It had a green seal with a snake on it. It said you killed my sister. "

Jeno looked at her for a couple of seconds. Then he looked away.

Minhyung's back fell against the door. She gripped the handle, tears welling up. "So it's true." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

No response.

"Is," she held tears back, "your name even Jeno?"

Jeno looked at her with content eyes. "It's Jeno. Lee Jeno. Like I've told you."

Minhyung's lips trembled. "You killed my sister Jeno. How can you look into Yukhei's eyes and think that's okay?"

Jeno sighed. He knew it had to happen. He knew this moment had to come. He knew what he would say. "That's all I can think about when I look into his eyes Minhyung—"

"Don't even say my name," she felt a hot tear escape her eyes, "you claim to love me Jeno. You were going to kill me next," she wiped at the tear, but another fell in its place.

Jeno looked at the love of his life, unable to hold her when she was crying. "I fell in love. I gave all that was in my past, up. Because you changed me Minhyung. You had an affect on me that no one has ever had. No one I've ever been ordered to kill."

"You've killed others," she whimpered, "I feel like I don't know you. I don't!" she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut. She fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands. "Oh lord I've married my sister's killer. I've committed such a sin."

Jeno swallowed the lump in his throat. He stepped forward. "Minhyung I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could've stopped. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I'd fallen in love with you sooner. I know that's not possible," he rambled, "but I wish I didn't do it. I hate myself so much. I knew one day you'd find out, but I was willing to risk it. Because I love you to death Minhyung. I love you so much, you have no idea."

She looked at him, face filled with tears. "Then you've risked it Jeno. I can't even be certain that you love me. I hate myself for loving you. I thought you were the one thing in my life that was right. Like you'd pulled me out of the tragedy of my sister's death. I always felt so content. You let the man whose wife you killed, willingly accept you. You let the boy whose mother you killed love you dearly. You've let the girl who's sister you killed call you her husband. You had no shame. None at all! You can't even claim that you tried to repent. You didn't! If you really cared you would've left."

"But Minhyung I—"

"Leave!" she pointed to the doors, "leave me alone Jeno! Get the hell out of here."

Jeno was astonished. He'd never seen her so angry. "Minhyung—"

"Go away! Jeno get out!" she yelled. She knew that they could hear her outside. She didn't care. She just wanted him gone so bad.

Jeno looked at her. She sat there leaning against the doors, crying her heart out. His heart ached. He wanted to hold her in his arms so bad. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that he loved her. That he'd never leave her. He wanted to do everything she didn't want.

With one last look, Jeno walked out of the chambers.

Minhyung's heart broke. She looked at the doors for a couple of seconds. Then she closed her eyes, tears uncontrollably falling.

"I'm so sorry Taeyong," she cried out.

-

Jeno walked out of the chambers. He noticed the guards looking at him with an odd look in their eyes. He didn't think he had the right to tell them what was happening. He simply walked out. He kept walking lifelessly until he found himself at a tavern.

Jeno didn't know what was going to happen. This was something he couldn't control. Then again, he couldn't control his heart when he fell in love with Minhyung.

"How much sir?" he was asked as he took a seat at the back of the tavern, in the shadows.

Jeno looked at the man. All he could think was 'I broke your queen's heart.'

"Sir?" he asked, a little confused.

Jeno looked down at the old wooden table, eyes lifeless. "As much as you can spare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments motivate me to update. So if you're reading, please do comment so I know to update.
> 
> Updating when I get comments notifying me that people are reading and want an update. Otherwise kind of no use updating on this platform. It just takes extra time.


	3. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replying to comments soon!

Everything happened fast. The next day Minhyung awoke to silence. No strong arms around her, no sweet good morning. Even Yukhei wasn’t there. Minhyung was disgusted at the thought of even missing Jeno. If he truly loved her, he would’ve left out of shame, yet he stayed and made everyone accept him. Even though he was just a killer. 

Donghyuck had arrived that day after lunch time. When Minhyung saw Donghyuck, she saw a broken girl. A girl who didn’t say anything and told Minhyung she was better off here at the castle. With the person she felt safe with. Minhyung didn’t question. She had her own troubles, and once she figured those out, she knew she’d have to ask Donghyuck. Against her will.

Jeno had come back that day. He looked like a mess but at the same time, eerily composed. He’d walked past Minhyung without saying a word.

“Wait.”

He stopped, back to her.

“You’re from the Huang Dynasty? You work for them?”

Jeno stood there in silence.

“You’re much more dangerous than a violinist. More dangerous than any knight we have.”

“That’s true,” his voice was raspy. He knew Minhyung didn’t want to hear an apology. She wasn’t willing to listen to anything he had to say.

“Very well. You can stay in one of the chambers. I’ll be calling Jungwoo over and give you the punishment you deserve,” she walked past him, “I’ll also see what I can do about this marriage.”

Those words made him reach out and grab her wrist. She stiffened. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I love you. I haven’t lied about that part.”

She pulled her wrist out of his hand. Her heart ached as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Who knows. Even if we are in love, this is all a lie.”

Jeno stood watching her. 

Maybe it was all a lie.

One thing he knew though, he loved her.

-

“Here,” the guard pushed a tray into his cell. 

Jeno looked at the tray and turned his eyes away. “I’m not hungry.”

The guard rolled his eyes. “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do about it. You’re lucky they don’t serve gruel here. I heard in those Chinese dynasties, that is all the captives got down in their musty dungeons.”

‘I know,’ Jeno thought to himself, ‘on countless occasions I was the one pushing the trays towards them.’

He looked at the guard. “Any news on the trial?”

The guard shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of. They’re still discussing. That’s all King Jungwoo will tell me. To think of it, he’s been here for a while now. Ever since last week when he sentenced you to the dungeons. I wouldn’t worry about it, mistakes happen.”

Jeno raised his eyebrows. Did they not know what he did? “What do you mean?”

“You accidentally let the late king’s precious horse out of your sight. When the poor guy was murdered by running into a thicket of vines, you couldn’t be blamed. I do get it though, it is a big deal. It’s a mistake, you will have to pay.”

Jeno looked straight at the guard, thinking to himself. ‘This wasn’t a mistake. I did it. With all the intentions to do so.’ 

“Alright, I’ll wait.”

“Okay Sir,” the guard nodded as he stood up and walked away.

Jeno rubbed his face with his dust covered hands. He hadn't known that Jungwoo and Minhyung had come up with a cover story. Why wouldn’t they just tell everyone that he killed the queen? 

Was it to save Minhyung from the shame?

Probably.

Jeno stood up and walked over to the tray. He knelt down and grabbed a piece of bread, biting into it.

He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was.

-

Jungwoo sat with Yukhei in his lap. Ever since he’d found out, he kept the boy close. Right beside him every single moment. He couldn’t let him out of his sight. He was scribbling away on a rustic scroll. 

“May I come in?”

Jungwoo turned to the door. He nodded upon seeing Minhyung. “Come in. I think we should discuss more.”

Minhyung walked in and took a seat beside him. She looked at the scroll and then sighed. “So you think they wanted my sister dead because of a very old occurrence from the past?”

Jungwoo’s heart ached. “Apparently your great grandfather took something from Emperor Huang’s great grandfather. I’m not sure, I’ve been reading all the scrolls and the books. It’s hard to figure out. Huang wanted to give his grandfather the gratitude of knowing that the Lee line had ended. I’m pretty sure. ”

Minhyung’s eyes were on the scroll he was writing on. She looked at Yukhei, and the boy seemed tired. She wanted to ask Jungwoo to take him away for a bit. However, she knew he wouldn’t want his son out of his sight. It was the only mark of love he had left. “That’s okay. I can help you figure it out too. It’s just that if he was meant to kill both of us, then doesn’t it mean that someone is still bound to come after us? Or like,” she looked at her hand, the ring was still on it, they had to make up a cover story. She didn’t know why Jungwoo wanted a cover story, but he told her it was better to do that for now. “If he loves me and doesn’t want to kill me, don’t you think they’re going to send someone else after me?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “I have no idea. Nothing has happened as of yet, and I know that they know he gave up his mission or whatsoever. I don’t think they have many Korean assassins. Those who gave their loyalty to the Chinese Dynasty. It’s hard for a Chinese person to come here and pass as Korean. Of course.”

Minhyung noticed Yukhei dozing off.

Jungwoo noticed too. He pulled the boy up and rested his head on his shoulder. He pat Yukhei’s back. “So now comes the matter of what to do with him. I think we should wait.”

Minhyung gripped her dress. “Why though?” she was looking down, eyes blurry. “Don’t worry about me, I love my sister more than I could’ve ever loved him. You should,” she grit her teeth, trying her hardest not to let a tear fall from her eyes. She couldn’t let Jungwoo notice she was weak. “You should just sentence him. A life for a life. I don’t know why you’re waiting.”

Jungwoo continued patting his son’s back, hoping the boy wasn’t being disturbed by their talking. “I don’t know Minhyung. I’m waiting to figure something out.”

Minhyung was confused. She held her tears back and looked at him. “What does it have to do with him?”

Jungwoo sighed. “I just think it does. I promise he will get what he deserves but I can’t do anything right now. If you trust me then you’ll let me do what I think is right. I won’t do anything without your approval. Anyway we’ve told only a few that know of this, a lie. I don’t want everyone shaming us for letting their previous queen’s killer into our family.”

Minhyung’s lips quivered. “Okay Jungwoo. I’d rather leave it to you. However, there is something I need to say to you. Something I need to tell you. You may do whatever with the information.”

Jungwoo nodded slightly, a serious look on his face. “Alright Minhyung. Tell me.”

-

Jisung sat lifeless. He’d been very quiet ever since Donghyuck left. Always thinking to himself and not saying much to others. He kept thinking what he did wrong. Why she left him. It wasn’t wrong that he wanted something for himself.

She’d broken his heart by leaving. She didn’t understand it.

“Jisung,” Jaehyun spoke his name softly as she walked in.

Jisung turned to look at her. He always tried to avoid her belly. It was his nephew or niece who he’d wronged. He looked at Jaehyun. Her sweet loving eyes looked back into his. She always treated him like her child. Now she’d become even more motherly to him. “Yes?”

Jaehyun sat beside him. “Donghyuck has been gone for a while don’t you think?”

He’d told her that she left to visit Minhyung for a while. It’d been a while for sure. “Yes. She sent a messenger. She wants to stay more. She doesn’t know how long.”

Jaehyun looked at him and blinked. She knew something was wrong. She placed her hand gently against his. “Ever since she’s left, Jisung it’s like you’ve lost all life. I think you should cheer up. It’s not good for your health. What will I say to Doyoung when he asks me about you? That I didn’t care for his little brother like my own?”

Jisung’s eyes burned. He felt tears coming. He loved his brother so much, yet he got him killed. “You’re right,” he choked out, “I’m so sorry.”

Jaehyun raised her eyebrows. “Sorry?”

Jisung nodded. “I’m sorry for not taking care of myself. I’ll do better.” he looked at her. “How are you? Are you taking care of yourself? How’s our little prince or princess?” Those words are words that Jisung never imagined speaking. The amount of kindness he’d held was something he didn’t think he’d have. Speaking kindly of Doyoung’s child? He didn’t think he’d do that.

Jaehyun smiled softly. “It’s like I’m getting him back you know. Like I haven’t lost him completely. A piece of him is still here with me. It’s the best thing he could’ve left me with. And I do hope that this little prince or princess is okay because I can’t wait to meet them. I can’t wait to be a mother. He left me with that much,” she looked at him, frowning, tears cornering her eyes, “he gave me the chance to be a mother. I’m sorry,” she looked down pulling her hand away from his, “I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent. You simply asked a question. I’ve been taking care of myself. I think maybe there’s a month left.”

Jisung’s heart ached. He took so much from her. Doyoung loved her so much. He knew what that was like. Loving your wife so much. He’d seen that love in Jungwoo’s eyes. He’d seen that love in his own lifeless eyes. 

He missed Donghyuck.

“I’m excited to meet them too.”

She looked at him and smiled, tears falling.

Jisung almost cried too.

-

Two days later it was Jeno’s trial. He had no idea what waited for him. According to the guard Jeno had committed a ‘mistake’. Jungwoo used his passion for horses as leverage. Or Jungwoo thought it was his passion, it was merely the man he was in the Huang Dynasty. His skill with horses and weapons was more dangerous than anyone here.

Jeno had chains around his ankles and wrists. The guard did question why for a simple crime, but deduced it down to the sheer anger for letting the late King’s horse get murdered. He was led into the throne room. Jungwoo sat on his throne with Minhyung right beside him. She avoided Jeno’s eyes. She didn’t look at him once.

Jungwoo looked right into Jeno’s eyes. When he’d come back over a week ago, he hadn’t even approached Jeno, he’d simply sentenced him. Now he looked right into the eyes of his wife’s assassin. He noticed how Jeno wouldn’t take his eyes off his own wife. Jungwoo looked at Minhyung, she was looking into her lap. He turned to Jeno, angered eyes.

“Lee Jeno! You’ve committed a great mistake!”

Jeno looked at Jungwoo, bowing his head. “I repent your majesty.”

“Do you?”

Minhyung gripped onto the armrest when Jungwoo said those words. Did Jeno’s love for her mean that he repented?

Jeno nodded without looking Jungwoo in the eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to. “I repent your majesty. I wholeheartedly do. It was out of my control, and I let it get out of hand.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing.”

To those around them, they were talking about a simple horse, but to the three of them, they were talking about Taeyong. 

“I did.”

Minhyung felt sick to her stomach. She tried to stay calm but she couldn’t even stand listening to his voice. She felt disgusted at herself for letting herself fall in love. For letting the man before them have everything.

“Well then! I’ve decided! You will be sentenced for a couple of months. For now I’m thinking six. After that, let’s see if that was a good enough punishment for what you’ve done,” Jungwoo stated.

Minhyung questioned this. Jeno looked at Jungwoo in confusion. Shouldn’t they have killed him by now? Shouldn’t they just poison him or something? To not make a huge scene and get it over with. 

Maybe that was Jungwoo’s intention. Maybe they’d do it while he was in his cell. 

“That will be all for now. Take him away,” Jungwoo told the guards that’d accompanied him. 

Jeno kept his eyes on Minhyung until he had to turn around. Who knew if he’d even get to see her again. He so badly wished to hold her in his arms again. She didn’t even lay her eyes on him. If that wasn’t punishment enough for Jeno, they could kill him now.

Jungwoo turned to Minhyung when the doors finally shut and the two were the only ones left in the room. He had left Yukhei with Donghyuck and a couple of guards. He wanted to get back to his son right away. However, he knew he had to talk to her.

“How are you feeling?”

“I don’t get it,” she looked at him, “What is your ultimate plan? Why let him survive for longer? I don’t understand. I couldn’t even stand having to hear his voice yet you’re letting him live for another six months?”

“Minhyung,” Jungwoo placed his hand on her shoulder, “Let me take care of this.”

“I’m queen,” she had a determined look in her eyes, “I can do what I want. If I want,” her eyes blurred, “I could have him killed right now. I could override everything you say. I’m just so, so,” she sobbed, “upset.”

Jungwoo frowned. “Minhyung, I know. I’m sorry. It hurts me too. I promise you, as soon as I come back from my kingdom, I’ll fix everything. I’ll let you know. Right now I have to give that kingdom a king. Jisung and Jaehyun just do as the advisor says and I really think they need a little bit of peace. And Donghyuck honestly.”

Minhyung blinked, a tear falling from her eyes. “Okay. Fine. I understand you have your kingdom to handle too.”

Minhyung could do as she wanted as queen. She was just afraid that her emotions would get the best of her. She’d asked for Jungwoo’s help because he knew her sister more as a queen than she did. She was just so new to being queen that she didn’t want to make a mistake. Based on this, it seemed like Jungwoo was the one making a mistake.

Wasn’t he the one with blood in his eyes?

-

Minhyung walked into the library. She knew this had become Donghyuk’s favorite place ever since she got close to Jisung. However, today Donghyuck sat by herself. She looked lifeless reading a book, yet she also had a determined look in her eyes. 

“Are they gone?” Donghyuck asked as Minhyung took a seat across her.

Minhyung nodded. Jungwoo had left for the Kim Kingdom with Yukhei right after the trial. The very short lived and upsetting trial. “Donghyuck.”

“Yes?” she asked, placing the book on the table in front of her.

Mihyung folded her hands in her lap and looked into her eyes. “Why are you here? Did something happen between Jisung and you?”

Donghyuck looked away. “I just wanted to come see you. I wanted to stay with you for a bit.”

“You’d barely been married two weeks. You’ve been here longer.”

“I missed you.”

“That’s not it. What happened? You know it’s kind of upsetting for you to return amidst all this. Jisung and Jaehyun are alone there.”

“I’m sure Jaehyun will be fine, as for Jisung, I know he’ll be fine.”

Minhyung raised her eyebrows. “This concerns me.”

“Why is your husband in a cell?” Donghyuck looked at her with narrowed eyes and tight lips.

Minhyung’s breath caught in her throat. “Because of —” Minhyung slumped her shoulders and gripped her dress, “nevermind, I might as well tell you. What is ‘shame’ in front of my sister?”

Donghyuck tilted her head. “Shame?”

Minhyung cleared her throat. “It was Jeno,” she whispered, looking into Donghyuck’s awaiting eyes, “he was Taeyong’s assassin.”

Donghyuck’s hand was over her mouth. 

Minhyung nodded. “It’s just been the worst ever since I found out. Jungwoo says to wait until he comes back and he’ll do something.”

Donghyuck stood up and went to go sit right beside Minhyung. She placed her hand atop the girl’s. “Give him the punishment he deserves for doing such a thing to our sister.'' She had determination in her eyes.

Minhyung nodded. “I will.”

Donghyuck put her arm around Minhyung and pulled her against her. “You know, it goes to show. Men are untrustworthy most of the time. How did we get stuck with such men?”

Minhyung looked at Donghyuck, eyes wide. “What?”

Donghyuck wrinkled her nose in disgust, “some men are just like that. We have to realize our worth. I’m glad we both did.”

-

It’d been a day since Jungwoo had arrived at the Kim kingdom. He’d spend his whole time discussing with advisors and then having a word with Jaehyun. Then the evening of the next day, he found Jisung in the castle grounds right before sunset.

“Jisung.”

Jisung turned to his brother. “Jungwoo.” He looked surprised. 

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows. “What is it that you’re doing here? You seem so down. I even talked to Jaehyun right now and she said you said Donghyuck has left indefinitely. Or that is what you say.”

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t know Jungwoo. She’s a smart girl. She knows how to think for herself. It’s up to her when she wants to come back.”

“What about you?” he asked, standing beside his brother, “what do you want? Do you want her back?”

Jisung raised his eyebrows. “Are you kidding me? Of course I want her back. I’ll have her back whenever she would like.”

Jungwoo nodded. “So,” he looked at the sky. A part of him recalled when he was a younger boy and he’d practice horse riding with Doyoung. They’d be out until sunset. Another part of him thought back to the days Taeyong was pregnant. Even though she was busy with her queen duties all day, she’d love to take walks at sunset with him. 

“So?”

Jungwoo shook away his thoughts and looked at his brother. Right now wasn’t the time to delve into the past. It was time to give this kingdom a brighter future. “I’ve decided that this kingdom finally needs a king. It’s time to make a decision.”

Jisung looked at Jungwoo and smiled. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Jungwoo being king. “You’re right.”

Jungwoo smiled back. “Good. I’m glad you’re happy. Even though we have pain deep in our hearts.”

Jisung nodded. “You’re right. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the king Doyoung was.”

Jungwoo nodded, placing his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Hopefully you can be a king just as great.”

Jisung’s eyes widened. The world stopped turning. This was everything he wanted yet why wasn’t he happy? “What?”

Jungwoo chuckled. “Don’t look so shocked. I’m already a king by name —”

“But you don’t have the power of a king. Why are you not—”

Jungwoo patted Jisung’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I know you’re nervous. You’ll get more comfortable with it as the time goes by. For the meantime get ready for your coronation, and maybe think about bringing Donghyuck back?”

With that Jungwoo walked away leaving Jisung standing on the grass of the castle grounds. The sun had set by now. A strong gust of wind flew by decaying every bit of Jisung.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

-

Jisung walked into his room as tears stinged his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He grabbed the crown and placed it gently on the dresser in front of him. He swore he saw Doyoung for a moment. His own brother wearing the crown, being the mighty king this kingdom needed. 

Three weeks ago, Jisung had been told he would become king. Two weeks ago Doyoung's son was born. Today Jisung was crowned king.

He felt hollow and alone. He didn’t have Donghyuck by his side. He didn’t have his eldest brother giving him an approving nod.

Jisung wasn’t fit for king. He didn’t deserve this.

Donghyuck was right.

Jisung couldn’t keep killing his own blood just to be king. Now he had what he’d wanted and he didn’t feel happy.

He didn’t have Donghyuck as his queen and he didn’t have a heart filled with happiness.

He was broken.

He’d caused this to fall upon him.

-

It’d been four months since Jeno’s trial. Jungwoo had come back after Jisung was crowned. He’d asked Donghyuck if she wanted to be queen. That she could be queen, but Donghyuck refused.

“Jaehyun deserves to be queen.”

Minhyung and Donghyuck hadn’t had the chance to go see the baby or attend the coronation. Jungwoo hadn’t pushed Donghyuck to go back to the Kim kingdom either. A week later he’d returned to the Kim Kingdom claiming that he needed to help his brother settle into being a new king. 

As the time flew by, feelings changed. Every single night Minhyung went to bed questioning why Jungwoo hadn’t done anything yet. What was he waiting for?

One night Minhyung decided she needed to see what it was that held Jungwoo back. Was it something Minhyung couldn’t see? 

She’d made sure she was wearing a reasonable dress and not her nightgown. Grabbing a shawl and placing it over her shoulders, covering her upper half, she ventured into the dungeons. 

The part of the dungeons where separate criminals were kept. Those who were deemed a special case, or in their situation, someone who was a part of the royal family.

“Your majesty,” the guard bowed to her as she walked down the stairs and into the entrance where the guard sat in a chair. 

She nodded at him. “I’d like to be let in.”

“Of course,” he nodded, standing up and opening the barred gates that led them into the area.

She walked past him as he held the door open. “I’ll be fine like this, you can go out for some fresh air if you’d like.”

“But your majesty,” he seemed uncertain.

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He nodded and closed the door. “I’ll be close by upstairs, just call me if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

Once he was gone and the sound of his steps had disappeared up the stairs, Minhyung pulled the shawl around her, even closer. She took steady steps towards the cell.

Jeno had been sitting leaning against the back wall. It’d become a regular as his days passed by. When he saw something at the corner of his eyes, he raised them. 

He froze, eyes wide.

Minhyung was looking down at the cement. She wrapped her left hand around a bar. 

Jeno’s eyes went to the ring on her finger. All the memories came flooding back. Her sweet lips against his, her arms around his neck, her smile never fading when she was with him. His love for her was everlasting. He wanted it all back.

Jeno moved forward to shuffle to his feet when she stepped back, hand still around the bar. He stopped, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. He fell back into the wall not caring how much pain it caused him. He looked down at his left hand, the ring, though dirt covered, still there.

Minhyung stood there, heart racing. She hated herself for being here but she needed to understand. He killed her sister. She was right. He should’ve just returned if he loved her. “Instead of returning, you decided to stay here and make me fall in love with you. I married you. I went so far that I can’t even look at myself in the mirror now. I feel disgusted. Like I have a monster inside of me. Because,” she gripped another bar with her right hand, “you had all of me. With your so-called love. Because of that I hate myself so much —”

“No! Hate me all you want, but don’t say those things about yourself,” Jeno’s heart ached. She was right, he should’ve just left. “I should’ve left. I couldn’t help it. I love you so much that I wanted to make you happy. You told me that I helped you through the sadness of your sister.”

“You caused it.”

Jeno blinked. He didn’t take his eyes off of her. He couldn’t. He hadn’t seen her in so long. This whole time, he thought everyday that he’d be poisoned. He even made sure to eat everything. If Minhyung wanted him punished so bad, he’d let it happen. She wouldn’t even look at him, that was punishment enough. 

There was silence. It was like that for a couple of minutes.

“I came here to figure out why nothing has been done with you yet. I didn’t want to take things into my own hands. Because I respect Jungwoo. I wanted to see why you’re still alive. I didn’t figure anything out. This was useless.”

Jeno opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. Even he didn’t know why he was still alive. “You hate me, don’t you?”

“You killed my sister!”

Jeno nodded. “Fair enough. I never expected you to feel less. I knew this would happen one day—” he stopped himself from saying her name, he remembered how she asked him not to. “I was certain. So I let myself live the happy days I had with you. Our marriage was the best thing that could’ve happened to me. Growing up, I had been trained to become cold and heartless. I was a jerk. I did as I was told and did as I pleased without thinking once. I did what I knew I had to. Just like your sister, just like you—” he waited for something, all he noticed was her knuckles turning white from gripping the bars so tightly. “You changed me. Your love changed me. Because of it I regret what I did. I’m starting to realize that those where I come from, those soldiers, are basically heartless. I’ve spent time with the army here, they may be given the responsibility to fight, however they have hearts. It’s like you gave me a heart.”

Minhyung swallowed the lump in her throat. “No,” she whispered, “nothing changed. I’ve figured out nothing.” She let go of the bars and turned to her left. She walked forward.

“No Minhyung!” Jeno called out rising to his feet. He couldn’t let her go just like this.

Minhyung’s shawl caught against a slight piece of metal pointing out from the bars. It fell away from her as she gripped one side in panic.

Jeno stopped in his tracks.

Minhyung looked at him, eyes wide. 

His eyes were wide as well as he looked at her. 

The way she looked at him in fear and covered herself with her shawl, there was no doubt.

As she walked away, tearing her eyes from his, Jeno leaned against the wall. He couldn’t think straight as his brain was pinpointed on only one factor. His heart was racing fast. He fisted his hands and slammed them into the wall. 

“To hell with you Lee Jeno!” 

-

When Minhyung had finally climbed up the stairs, she had the shawl wrapped properly around her. She looked at the guard, “you can go now.”

He bowed to her. “Do you require anything from me, your highness?”

She shook her head. “No thank you.”

With that she walked past him. She was going to head to her room, but found it better to wander elsewhere. She walked mindlessly until stopping.

She raised her eyes to look at the fountain. That’s when tears fell from her eyes. She’d always loved this place but it had become Jeno and her place. She let him into her safe space. Due to that she hadn’t been here ever since she found out. She couldn’t find herself coming here.

Now she was here.

By herself, but not entirely.

Minhyung sat down slowly, tears her last concern. She crossed her legs and made sure her dress was properly flowing around her. She then removed her shawl from over her shoulders and folded it. She placed it on the grass beside her. Minhyung wiped her tears slowly and looked at the fountain. The water was flowing slowly and steadily. The water sparkled, like diamonds falling from the top to the bottom.

Minhyung moved her hands from where she was gripping her dress. She placed them both against her belly and looked down with a frown. “I don’t get it. Why is he still alive? I want him to be gone already, so that when you’re born he doesn't feel any love towards you. So that I don’t have to tell you that he was executed after your birth. Now —” she squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling again, “he knows,” she sobbed.

Minhyung had been devastated when she’d found out. Jungwoo knew. Donghyuck knew. For now she hid it well from the people, but she had no idea what she was going to do. It was all a chaotic mess inside her and she was having a terrible effect on her child. Even though she loved her child, it was an innocent child after all, she hated that it was Jeno’s child. She didn’t want him to find out. She didn’t like where this was going.

“I don’t want to be weak,” she opened her eyes, “I don’t want to have to look at you and do anything to your father. You deserve a father, but why him? He’s inside me like venom, I hate it so much.”

There was silence. No answer. Like Minhyung expected. These days she felt lonely, even with her child. Her world had become countless questions with silence in the form of no answers. 

-

The next day, in the Kim Kingdom, Jisung had had enough. He found himself breaking down every night. He felt his health declining. The more he looked at Jaehyun’s son the more he hated himself. To the point where he wished he wasn’t himself anymore.

That’s why, after breakfast he pulled Jungwoo aside to tell him something he never dreamt of telling him. That wasn’t the Jisung who started this. However, it was the Jisung who would end it.

He had to.

“What is it?” Jungwoo asked, a smile on his lips.

Jisung looked at Yukhei, the boy in his father’s arms. It seemed like Jungwoo never let the boy go.

“It’s important. Maybe without him?”

Jungwoo shook his head, placing Yukhei down on a chair. “He’s not going to tell people. He doesn't have that type of sense yet,” he chuckled, “I’ll just give him this book, he’ll stay busy.” Jungwoo said as he gave the book to the boy. “What is it?”

Jisung was shaking now when Jungwoo looked at him. “I bet Doyoung would’ve been just as loving with his son. He’d love him just like you love Yukhei.”

Jungwoo sighed. “You’re right,” he walked over to his younger brother and pulled him into his embrace, he could see the younger shaking, “it’s what it is. We can’t help it.”

“We could’ve.”

Jungwoo stepped away and narrowed his eyebrows at his brother. “Could’ve?”

Jisung was looking down, clenching his fists and digging his fingernails into his palms. “I could’ve helped it.”

Jungwoo stepped closer to the younger. “Jisung? What are you talking about?”

Jisung swallowed the lump in his throat. “I got him killed. I wanted to be king. I wanted everyone out of the way. I don’t deserve to be king, I don’t deserve any of this. I was going to do more until my wife talked some sense into me. Then she left me. I’ve practically risked it all. So take my crown, do whatever you please.”

There was silence. For a while. Until Jisung felt the crown being lifted from his head. Jungwoo walked towards Yukhei and picked him up. Jisung stood in silence as Jungwoo walked towards the door. “You’re right, you don’t deserve this crown.”

His voice reverberated as he slammed the door shut.

Jisung fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He cried. Loud. Shamelessly.

He lost it all. He did this to himself.

-

The next day, without saying a word to Jisung, Jungwoo decided he needed to make his decision. He needed to figure out what to do with both Jisung and Jeno. That’s why he went back to the Lee Kingdom and promised Minhyung he’d make a choice soon.

He left his son with Donghyuck and Minhyung. He found himself right in front of Jeno’s cell. The man looked like he’d lost all hope in everything. He was sitting in the same position as when Minhyung had visited him. Not like he could think of anything and anyone else since that night.

Before Jeno could say anything, Jungwoo spoke.

“Did you kill my wife?”

Jeno’s lips parted in surprise. “Yes.”

Jungwoo gripped the bars. “I loved her.”

Jeno looked down in shame. “I know.”

“Were you ordered by your emperor?”

“Yes.”

“Because?”

“He wanted revenge for his great grandfather. The princess his great grandfather fell in love with, fell in love with Queen Taeyong’s great grandfather.”

“They never did marry though.”

“She never married Emperor Huang’s great grandfather either. He’d just always wanted revenge. So it was clear that the revenge was in his great grandchild too. He wanted to end the Lee lineage. I didn’t let it entirely happen.”

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Jungwoo’s tone was harsh.

Jeno shook. “I know. I couldn’t though. I love her. Even if she never wants to see me again. It’s better if you kill me already because I can’t live like this. The only reason I even stayed was because I love her so why not —” he stopped thinking about the third part of the equation, “I don’t know if I want to die anymore. I was so determined until I realized…” he trailed off. 

“So you know?”

“Yes,” Jeno’s eyes saddened, “I don’t think it’ll change how she feels about me.”

“It doesn’t.”

“I figured,” Jeno gulped.

“Why were you in China?”

“I was born there. Been there all my life.”

“So you’re fine leaving everything behind to be here? Even though you knew it was a risk. I’ve never seen a man that just stays with the girl he’s fallen for even though he knows what might happen.”

“I don’t have anyone left there. Don’t you think I belong in Korea? And I love her just that much. I also love—”

“That’s enough!” Jungwoo interrupted him. He’d heard enough. He was ready to make his decision.

“I’m truly sorry King Jungwoo.” Jeno said as he saw Jungwoo walking away, “I am so sorry for what I did. I understand how it is to lose the woman you love. It hurts so much. I’m so, so sorry. I was ordered to do it and I guess I just did it heartlessly. Like I was built. I now realize what it meant. I can’t even look Yukhei in the eyes properly yet I love him. I am so, so sorry. You don’t have to forgive me. I just want you to know.”

Jungwoo was looking away. “You’ve said enough.”

As Jungwoo walked away, Jeno leaned his head against the wall. He looked up, a single tear threatening to fall from his eyes. The ring wrapped around his finger, burned it. His heart clenched in his chest. 

Before, Jeno was fine with dying. He’d spent the happiest days with the one he loved. That’s all he could’ve asked for. Her hating him seemed like perfect timing too. So that his loss wouldn’t hurt her. Jeno would rather die knowing Minhyung hated him, than knowing she was in pain.

Now he wanted to live. He wanted to be in her life. He’d do anything for her to smile at him again. For her to accept him. So that he could be with her, and their child.

-

Minhyung was confused when Jungwoo told her that at the end of the six months, Jeno would be dealt with, and then all of a sudden he left to go back to the Kim Kingdom. It was like Jungwoo was traveling again and again.

“I’ve asked you two here to announce the future of this kingdom,” Jungwoo spoke, standing between the two. Yukhei was sitting at the table whilst colouring.

Jaehyun looked up at him concerned. Jisung sat across her. His eyes were dull. He’d given up his crown only a few days ago, and his whole world was a foggy morning and night. He felt his life had no purpose.

“What is it Jungwoo?”

He looked at her. He spared her a look. He was too angry with Jisung to even look him in the eyes. “I’ve decided that I will continue on as king. This kingdom has had too many setbacks, I just want everything to be good now. I want all of us to move on. I think we’re all just trapped in the memories of the people who left us. We can’t help that anymore. We have to look forward to the future. I would like no objections.”

“I have none,” Jisung spoke in a deep lifeless voice.

Jungwoo kept his eyes on Jaehyun.

She nodded. “You’re right, we must move on.” She stood to her feet. “I do not object. As long as I can stay here.”

Jungwoo nodded. “Of course. As queen.”

She shook her head. “No. I’d rather stay here so my son can grow up where his father grew up. I want to be here because this is where I belong, I just don’t need to be queen.”

Jungwoo smiled at her. “Okay.”

She smiled back. “How about we celebrate after dinner?”

“Yes we can.”

Jaehyun stood to her feet, placing her hand against Jungwoo’s shoulder. “You will make a great king. You deserve this.”

With that Jaehyun left, and the only sound that could be heard was of Yukhei’s pencils scratching against the paper in different colours. Jungwoo turned and took a seat where Jaehyun had previously been. His eyes landed on his younger brother.

Jisung grit his teeth. “You haven’t done anything to me? Why?”

Jungwoo looked at Yukhei. “I didn’t do anything because you’re letting everything happen to yourself. The mental agony you’re going through couldn’t be more than what I could do to you. I could throw you in a dungeon, say a life for a life. I could do it all, but how better would that make me than you? You have love in you,” he looked at his brother, “Jisung.”

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes. “Jisung?” He thought he’d never hear his name from those lips again.

Jungwoo had a forgiving look in his eyes. “I hate what you did Jisung. I hate it like crazy. However, I won’t let love fail you just because it failed me.”

-

“Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“What?!” Minhyung rose to her feet. 

It was the day before the six months ended. Jungwoo had been ruling as King in the Kim Kingdom and Minhyung had stayed queen in the Lee Kingdom by herself. He’d come back because she told him she still wanted to hear his decision. The decision he made astonished her.

Jungwoo turned to her. “Minhyung I just told you what my younger brother did.”

Minhyung frowned. She felt the heartache of losing someone as kind as Doyoung all over again. She couldn’t imagine what Jaehyun was going through. Even if she didn’t know. “That’s what you want to do. It’s between you brothers. How could you be merciful to a man who took your wife away from you?”

“Because I’m being merciful to a man who’s child deserves to have him in their life. A man who’s fallen in love with you to the point where him not leaving you was the opposite of being a coward. Look I don’t like him at all for what he did. However, I know everyone deserves a second chance. You think I waited this long for no reason?”

Minhyung stepped back. “I—” her lips quivered, “I can’t believe this could’ve been over ages ago. Yet you waited for this,” she pointed at her belly, “to become an even bigger reality than the day I found out? I can’t believe you would do that,” she clasped her hands over her face, “I don’t know what is wrong with you.”

“Minhyung. Listen to me. It’s your choice at the end of the day. I just want to say that I can see the love in his eyes. Just because I couldn’t have love, I won’t take it from someone else. Call me foolish but I really think you two can be happy. I think letting him come back is the better option. I know you’ll soon find that it is as well. Please don’t let your hatred leave you alone forever.”

She moved her hands from her face and looked at him. “So he can take away my loneliness? That’s like saying I can’t live without him.”

There was silence, Jungwoo was looking at her. “You don’t know, do you?”

She raised her eyebrows. “What do I not know?”

“I think amidst all this you really didn’t think about your feelings Minhyung. About the fact that you loved him at one point. That even now, you probably do.”

Minhyung gulped. “No.”

Jungwoo shrugged. “I’m doing this because I think love is important. We all need it. I know you say you have your child, but don’t let him die knowing that he needs love too. Give him a second chance. The decision is up to you, but this is what I advise. So?”

Minhyung slumped her shoulders and sat down. “It really is up to me?”

“It is.”

-

Donghyuck had just finished breakfast when she’d been called into one of the meeting rooms. She was confused but thought maybe it was Minhyung with her decision. It was the final day today after all. 

Once she walked in, she hated what she saw. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked as the door fell shut behind her.

Jisung sat there, on a chair, looking nervous. “I came to get you back,” he answered in a small voice.

“Excuse me?” she was enraged. “You came to get me back? Do you even know what you did? You made me fall into a pit of darkness. I had to save myself Jisung. I know at one point I was wrong because it was stupid of me to make a decision like that. I was becoming evil because of you! I was mad over an innocent child and all of a sudden I’m married to the man who killed his brother!”

Jisung frowned. “I know.”

“You know?!” she sneered, “so why are you here?!”

“Because,” he stood up, “Jungwoo gave me another chance. I’m not evil Donghyuck, I never was. I was raised by the most peaceful people. I had the most kind brother, and though Jungwoo can be short tempered, I realize he’s not like that. He is much, much more. He let me live like this. Ever since you left, my world has been in shambles. I’ve stopped it all now Donghyuck. I just want you in my life. Jungwoo says—” he sobbed, “Jungwoo says that everyone deserves to have love. That if they have the chance they should get their love back no matter what. I’ll never be able to repent what I did, but I know if I don’t try, I won’t be able to live with myself. If you say no, I can go back knowing I failed you. However, I can also know I tried, even though I’ll just be the lifeless Jisung I’ve been for the past couple of months, I don’t think I’ll stop loving you. So please?”

There was silence. She was looking down, a serious look in her eyes.

Jisung sighed. “I understand what I did. You can’t forgive.”

“I can’t.” She looked up. “I can’t. However, the fool in me who’d been alone until she met this family, knows that I can’t leave you alone. A part of me also knows that I would be inhumane not to give this a try.”

-

“I would be inhumane,” Minhyung whispered to herself. She stood in front of her throne, looking at the doors. She was nervous, and found herself repeating what Donghyuck had said to her when she said she was with Jisung. Those words influenced her decision.

She had her hands on her belly as the doors began opening. She was beyond nervous now. Beyond the doors she saw the guards, Jungwoo, and in the center of it all, Jeno. They walked in, as Jungwoo went to stand beside her. 

“Lee Jeno, you are to be set free today. You have served your time,” he motioned at the guards. The guards took off all the chains as Jeno watched in astonishment.

Jungwoo looked at Minhyung, and she nodded. “Leave us be,” she demanded, “every single one of you,” she looked at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo nodded. “Everyone out.”

As everyone left, the two stayed. Minhyung in her beautiful dress and golden crown. Jeno in his dirty clothes and unkempt hair. 

Minhyung turned around and moved towards the throne. She took a seat in a regal manner. Her hands rested against her belly once more. “He told me that you wouldn’t hurt me because that was in the past.”

Jeno didn’t answer. He was too shocked to say anything.

“What if they still want to end the Lee lineage?”

“I’ll lay my life on the line.” He spoke immediately, as if he wasn’t at a loss for words.

“What about Yukhei, or this unborn baby?”

“He only wants to go after who he was aware of at that time.”

“Will they come again?”

“I don’t know. It might be hard to figure out, but they might.”

“Jungwoo says I should let you stay with me. In my chambers. He says because you’re my husband, because you’re a soldier from the Huang Dynasty, because you’re this baby’s father, and because we can pick up from where we left off and no one would suspect anything.”

Silence.

“I don’t like that. I don’t even want you close to me. No matter how much you love me.”

“I doubt you love me.”

She scoffed. “I have decided I’ll do as he says. Not because I can’t make my own decisions, but because I think he’s right,” she rose to her feet. “As for my love—”

_ You are my love. _

Minhyung grimaced. “It is not something I feel.”

Jeno looked down. “I understand.” He had her back. Even if it meant being her bodyguard in the form of her husband. He’d have her back, even without her love. “I understand, your highness.”

“Lee Jeno,” she walked up to him, standing before him. There was a foot distance.

“Queen Minhyung.”

She tore her eyes from him. “You are not forgiven.”

“I know.”

“Very well, head back to the chambers. Clean yourself up. Let this play begin.”

Jeno had his eyes on her belly for a second. He then looked at her. “Might I say the first line?”

Minhyung looked at him, raising her eyebrows, and covering her belly defensively. “What is it?”

Jeno blinked, moving his hand closer to her belly. She looked like she was going to step away, and he wouldn’t have blamed her. Then she stopped, letting him place his dirt covered hand over the bump, feeling a kick.

“I love you.”


End file.
